<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murderbot in Malory by Iztarshi (khilari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461130">Murderbot in Malory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/Iztarshi'>Iztarshi (khilari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Knights - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/Iztarshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murderbot is a knight, ART is a wizard, and everyone else is doing their best.</p><p>A rewrite of Murderbot sulking in the bathroom in the style of Le Morte d'Arthur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Murderbot in Malory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the knight spake to the wizard, “You have done wrong and damaged my honour, for you have made me the cause of peril to those I was most sworn to protect.”</p><p>“I care not,” said the wizard. “For the members of my court that I love most dearly are captured, and you shall be my champion or never leave this castle.”</p><p>Then the knight was wroth and went aside into a little chamber where they stayed for a time.</p><p>Ratthi, the gentlest of the knight’s companions, and Amena, the youngest, sought entrance to bring the knight their doublet.</p><p>“Will you not leave aside your anger?” Ratthi said. “For we have made accord with the wizard and Amena tells me they are your dear friend.”</p><p>“The wizard is no friend of mine,” said the knight. “They speak only lies and unkind words.” And the torches flickered, for the wizard heard all that happened in the castle to which they were bound.</p><p>Amena looked at the knight with disbelief. “Yet ye ran to speak the words which would raise the wizard from the dead while sore wounded yourself, so that I thought you like to die.”</p><p>“It may be difficult,” said Ratthi. “To have a relationship with a wizard, for they are a chancy kind and this one was raised only within the walls of the castle. While you were raised only to fighting.”</p><p>“It is not a relationship,” said the knight.</p><p>“Well,” said Ratthi. “You will not have me call it a friendship. Now, since we have reached accord with the wizard, and agreed to recover the members of their court ere they lift the enchantment that keeps us here, will you not come out?”</p><p>The knight thought of how they had been raised, for it had been by enchanters under painful sorcery, and they were loth to submit to such again. “That is not an accord,” spake the knight. “That is the wizard forcing you to their will by threats and magic.”</p><p>“We know,” said Ratthi, “Yet since we have no choice, we are in great need of you to fulfil our part of the bargain. So will you not come out?”</p><p>“I will,” said the knight, standing up and donning their doublet. “For the wizard still lies.”</p><p>The torches once more flickered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>